


Echo 7: Listen

by grey853



Series: Echo [7]
Category: SG1 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel fights to control his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo 7: Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Hathor"

Title: Echo 7: Listen  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: SG1  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New/Complete  
Archive: Yes  
Email: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  
Series/Sequel: The Echo series  
Website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net>

Disclaimer: Not mine, but one day. 

Summary: Daniel fights to control his life again. 

Notes: Spoilers for "Hathor" 

Warnings: This deals with rape and uses explicit language. 

* * *

**Echo 7: Listen**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Listen)

* * *

"So, how long do you think he'll sleep?" 

Teal'c met Jack's eyes before he turned his attention back to their friend curled up and resting on the bed. "Several hours. I made the drink stronger than usual." 

"Remind me to get the recipe for later. He hasn't been sleeping worth shit since this whole thing started." 

"That is to be expected." Teal'c stepped closer to the bed, tilting his head as he studied Daniel. "I am wondering what it is about your world that would allow this to happen to one such as our friend." 

"Hey, it was your Goa'uld friend Hathor that started it." 

"Hathor is not my friend." 

Shaking his head in frustration, Jack motioned him back to the door. "I know. I'm sorry. Come on outside for a minute. I need to ask you something." 

Following him obediently, Teal'c waited while Jack shut the door and then struggled with the right words. "I need your help." 

"What is it you need?" 

"I need you to watch him. Make sure he doesn't try to make a quick getaway." 

"Getaway?" 

"You know, go on the lam, try to escape. He's desperate right now. If he runs, it's going to look like Rayburn's right, that he's unstable and needs to be locked up." 

"DanielJackson is a free man. He does not need permission to leave." 

"No, not technically." 

"I do not understand." 

"Listen, I just need you to keep him here while I go talk to Dr. Frasier." Jack ran his hand through his hair, growing more frantic as he thought of the possibility of Rayburn getting anywhere near his friend. "If I can get Janet on our side, it'll be easier to convince the general to go along with a different doctor no matter what MacKenzie or Rayburn say." 

"I will do what I can, but I cannot promise to keep him here if he wishes to leave." 

"You can't just give him some more of that sleepy time tea?" 

"I cannot." Looking grim, Teal'c added, "When he awakens, he should be more refreshed. If he decides to leave, I will go with him, but I will not hold him against his will." 

"That might not be up to you. General Hammond might not allow him off the base." 

"That could be a problem." 

"No kidding." Jack put his hand on Teal'c's arm and stepped closer. "Please, do what you can to keep him here. See if you can get him to relax and maybe eat something." 

"I will do my best." 

Solemn, Jack stepped away and stared at the closed door. He regretted having to leave his friend even for a minute. "I'm worried about him, Teal'c. I've never seen him like this." 

"He has lived through much in his life, but his spirit is strong. You must have faith that he will survive this as well." 

"I try. It's just..." His tongue stalled at the confession, the words that would tell the Jaffa of his love for Daniel. 

"It is difficult to see a friend suffer." 

"But Daniel is more than a friend to me." 

"Yes." Teal'c said no more but met his eyes, the dark focus bright and sparkling. 

Swallowing hard, Jack looked away, uneasy at his own cowardice. "Thanks, Teal'c. I should be back in a few hours, if not sooner." 

He turned to leave only to have Teal'c speak softly. "O'Neill, your DanielJackson will recover." 

"God, I hope so." 

Jack headed down the corridor echoing "Your DanielJackson" like a meditation chant in his head, the incantation protecting him from the fears begging him to stray from his faith that Daniel could ever be well again. 

* * *

"When did he tell you all this?" 

"Just a little while ago. He doesn't want Hammond to know because it's just his word against Rayburn's. He figures that if he gives the real reason, the guy will make it seem like he's making it up to get out of being treated." 

Dr. Frasier paced the small office several times before she finally stopped and collected herself enough to speak calmly. "This makes so much sense now." 

"What?" 

Shaking her head, she faced him. "Just some of the comments Rayburn made about him when he was discussing the case." 

"What comments?" 

"I can't say, but it doesn't matter. Look, I can't promise, but I think if I talk to the general, he'll listen. Daniel doesn't have to prove anything about Rayburn. It shouldn't even be an issue. Just the fact that he wants another doctor should be good enough. His judgment's impaired, but not so much that he can't decide something like that on his own." 

Relieved, Jack moved to the door. "I'll go with you. I'm thinking a united front is always a winner." 

"In a minute. I have to ask you something first." 

"What?" 

"Sit down." Warning bells rang and Jack hesitated. "Should I cue up the TWILIGHT ZONE theme?" 

"Just sit down for a minute, Colonel." Reluctantly, Jack sat in the nearest chair, uneasy and on guard. "We haven't talked about what's going on with you during all this." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you. Your concern for Daniel is admirable and it's kept you pretty busy, but if you'll remember, he wasn't the only one who had a close call with Hathor." 

A sickness swelled up as he remembered the horror of Hathor's touch, the intensity of the pain as she sliced open his belly to prepare him to become Jaffa. Memory of sitting helpless in the hot water swarming with hundreds of Daniel-spawned larva made him queasy. "Not much to talk about. Junior didn't get a new home thanks to you and Sam." 

"And Teal'c." 

"Yeah, and Teal'c. Thank you." 

"But it was close, Colonel. I was thinking maybe you might consider seeing a psychologist yourself. I've noted on your charts that I recommend it, so don't be surprised if the General says something." 

Standing, his body tense and ready for running, he headed to the door. "Let's just take care of Daniel for now. I can worry about that later." 

"At least consider it." 

"You think we could get a group rate?" When she didn't smile, he sobered. "All right. But Daniel first, okay?" 

"Okay." As the headed out toward the general's office, she asked, "Where is he right now?" 

"Teal'c's standing guard." 

"Against what?" 

"Maybe nothing. Maybe an ambush. It's always better to be prepared." 

"Paranoid, Colonel?" 

"Just realistic." 

Neither smiled as they headed off to see about finding a way to make his fears shut the fuck up and head back to their cages. 

* * *

No pain. 

Not a single twinge or worry. 

No dull ache announced itself anywhere in his body. Daniel opened his eyes slowly, breathing deeply and wanting to ride the newfound grace forever. "Wow." 

"How are you feeling?" Teal'c sat in the corner, his eyes dark and blazing in the flickering light of his candles. 

Sitting up, Daniel touched his forehead, still amazed at the lack of any strain or dizziness. "I feel fine." 

"You have been asleep several hours." 

"Yes, thank you. I needed the rest. What was in that stuff?" 

"Just a simple tea. The Jaffa use it for healing. It must not be used often, but it works well for its purpose." 

"It's purpose being?" 

"To be a balm to the wounds of both the body and the spirit." 

Daniel took another deep breath and swung his legs off the side of the bed. The usual swim of the world didn't happen and he smiled. Pushing back his hair, he put on his glasses. "Where's Jack?" 

"He is talking to Dr. Frasier and General Hammond." 

The weight of his problem settled in again as he closed his eyes against the haunting reality of it. Rayburn. Fuck. Of all people to come back to bite him in the ass, why did it have to be Rayburn? 

"So, I guess you think this is all pretty crazy?" 

"I think your world should punish men like Rayburn." 

"Yes, we should. But there are many things that this world should do that it doesn't. No world's perfect." 

"Yes. The Goa'uld in my world hurt children for their own pleasure. Watching them do such things made me first believe that they indeed were not the great gods we imagined." 

"Which is why you fight them today?" 

"They enslave my people. I cannot rest until they are defeated." 

Daniel scooted back on the bed and crossed his legs as he studied the grim face. "You're a good friend, Teal'c. I appreciate it." 

"You are my friend, also, DanielJackson." The Jaffa stood up and placed a tray on the bed by Daniel. "You must eat. I hope you will find this agreeable." 

Apples and cheeses stacked the plate, but the small rounded loaf of bread drew his attention first. Picking it up, he sniffed it and smiled. "The bread of Abydos. How did you make this?" 

"The recipe is quite simple." 

"But the flour is hard to come by." 

"It is a gift. I thought perhaps bread from your adopted world would entice you to eat once again." 

Daniel blinked away the sting as he held the bread closer. "Thank you." He pulled off a small portion and tasted the sweet richness of his lost world with Sha're, the warm moments by the fire, the late night after a long day's work when she cooked for him and provided such kindness. His throat choked on the misery of his misfortune, but he continued to chew. Several bites later, he controlled himself enough to speak again. "How did you know?" 

"I miss my wife as well. Small things bring her back to me and I do not feel so alone." 

"Yes." He ate quietly, not really tasting the slices of sweet apple or sharp cheeses, but knowing that he needed them. Strength grew as he finished most of the food and then drank the warm Abydonian tea Teal'c offered. They both remained silent until he put down his cup and met dark eyes. "It's very peaceful here." 

"It is just a room." 

"Yes, but you've made it a refuge amidst the madness. All this violence around us, I have trouble dealing with it sometimes." 

"You are not a soldier. Such violence is new to you." 

"Yes, it is, and it scares me how easily I seem to fit into it." 

"I do not understand." 

"After Rayburn hurt me, after my parents died, I wanted to kill him, and I did in my head, but mostly I just tried to shut that kind of violence away. I buried myself in a world of relics and dead languages. I never wanted to confront that kind of evil again." 

"But you have fought well against the Goa'uld." 

"I've killed, yes. I've wanted to kill Apophis and Hathor with my bare hands. I thought I'd destroyed that part of myself after I shut Rayburn out of my mind, but I haven't. It's still alive, stronger than ever, and it scares me." 

"Do you consider O'Neill or myself evil for fighting the Goa'uld?" 

"Of course not." 

"Then why consider yourself so?" 

Daniel shook his head as he stood up and paced the room several times. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense." 

"It is unfair to judge yourself so harshly. You have not been trained as a soldier, but have fought well to save yourself and others. You must find peace within yourself by accepting your choices." 

"I'm trying, but I still hate the violence and the suffering I see all around me. I don't understand why it has to be that way." 

"I have no answer to that question." 

"I know." Daniel sat back down on the bed, pushing back his glasses and worrying his fingers as the prepared for the next question. "I need to ask you something." 

"Ask freely." 

"You know I love Sha're." 

"You have stated your feelings often." 

"But she's with Apophis. The chance of her ever being herself again, well, what are the odds of that?" 

"Little remains of the host. She is Ammonet now." 

"But if we could remove the Goa'uld, she could be Sha're again?" 

"I know of no way to do this." 

"So, what you're saying is, that even if we find her, she's lost to me." 

"I fear so. I am sorry." 

Grimly, Daniel bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around himself. "I know all that, but I can't help believing that someday she'll be mine again." 

Teal'c studied him, his eyes blinking only rarely. "Is it this hope of reclaiming Sha're that keeps you with us?" 

"Yes, that and my feelings for Jack." He glanced up to see no change in expression, but the slightest tilt of the Jaffa's head. "What does your culture say about such feelings?" 

"We are not in my culture." 

"You're avoiding the question." 

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow, but remained otherwise passive. "In my world women stay out of battle. Many months can go by without a single woman for companionship. It is not so unusual for men to seek relief and solace at the hands of another man." 

"Have you ever done that?" 

"Yes, but it is taboo to speak the names of my lovers without permission." 

"You weren't ostracized or punished?" 

"Not by the Jaffa. However, if men wanted to bond permanently, the Goa'uld would not allow it." 

"Why not?" 

For the first time emotion played across his features, his anger and disgust obvious. "To the Goa'uld the Jaffa are only for breeding more hosts. Two males cannot do that." 

"So they would keep the men who wanted to be together apart?" 

"Only long enough for them to mate and produce offspring. Then they are allowed to go back to serving as warriors together." 

"Bastards." Teal'c poured them both more tea, his hands steady despite the strong emotion behind his story. As Daniel picked up the cup, he sipped and then spoke softly. "In our world it's very complicated." 

"Your world does not welcome such pairings." It wasn't a question, but a statement as Teal'c settled back in his chair. 

"I'm afraid they don't. Jack and I, well, we could get in a lot of trouble if people found out we wanted to be together." 

"Some of your people are very intolerant." 

"Yes, they are. The thing is, Jack's in the military. He could be forced out. I don't want that." 

"You have strong feelings for O'Neill." 

"I love him." 

"Then once again, you must find peace within yourself for your own choices. Is sharing such a love worth the risk your world offers?" 

"For me, yes. For Jack, I don't know." 

"You must ask him." 

"Jack's so impulsive. He's liable to say to hell with his career and regret it later." 

"O'Neill's feelings for you are not based on impulse." 

Daniel nodded, smiling at the flash of remembering the heated press of Jack's body, the sensual touch of his lips against his. "You're right. They're not. I just don't want him to be hurt because he cares for me." 

"He would be hurt if you did not return the feelings." 

"That's not a problem." Standing up, Daniel ran both hands through his hair and shook his head. "I need to go see General Hammond." 

"O'Neill wishes you to stay here." 

"I can fight my own battle, Teal'c. Hammond needs to listen to my story from me, not from anybody else." 

"Then I will come with you." 

"Thanks." Touching the door knob, Daniel paused. "You're a good listener, Teal'c." 

"To listen is to speak to the heart of friendship, DanielJackson." 

Heading down the corridor, Daniel walked with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He understood so many languages and none of them gave him words to control the gibbering panic mounting its forces at the back of his mind. Teal'c's strength beside him kept his legs moving forward while Jack's offered love made him determined to tame those snaky bastards once and for all. 

* * *

"What would you have done if the general decided to go with Rayburn's suggestions?" Jack sipped his beer while Daniel stretched out on his sofa, his bare feet crossed and perched on the armrest. 

"I'm glad we don't have to find out." 

Smiling, Jack nodded. "Janet and I softened him up for you, but I have to admit, you bowled him right over coming in there ready to stand up for yourself." 

"Finally." 

"Yeah." Jack stepped over to the sofa, lifted the feet and sat down, drawing Daniel's legs to rest on his thighs. "It was good to see that old fire again." 

Sighing, the younger man relaxed as Jack kneaded the muscles in his calves, the slow easy motions soothing. "That feels great. Keep going." 

"Like that?" 

"Oh, yeah." Daniel closed his eyes, the comfort of the moment accented with the relief of knowing that Jack cared enough to fight for his freedom. "What would you have done if they'd tried to lock me away?" 

"Found a spare key and sneaked in to visit." 

"Wouldn't work." 

"Why not?" 

"They'd keep you." Opening his eyes again, Daniel drank in his friend's grin. "You'd look terrible in a straight jacket." 

"Buckles are just so out-dated." Shifting closer, Jack lifted Daniel's hand to his lips. He turned it over and traced the life line with tiny kisses and then suckled the inside of the wrist gently. 

Breathing faster, Daniel gulped as he whispered, "Higher." 

A low laugh rumbled as Jack caught the back of his neck and drew him down toward him. Lips met his, the tongue languid but forceful, wet heat slicking his mouth, swelling his hunger. Daniel shifted on the couch, spreading his legs and bringing Jack's body up over his. He swallowed the deep moans as the older man ground his groin against his erection, the heat flaring up his middle as Jack's beard scraped against his own. Tension wound his muscles, the tight rush in his brain overwhelming, the heat swarming his belly. His spine twisted with the winding want of needing Jack's hand running between them, working the zipper down and finding his cock weeping for attention. 

Gasping for air, his head fell back to a thunder of Daniels, a sweet calling of his name over and over. Jack suckled his neck and licked to find his nipples, to bite and blaze even through thin black cotton. Groaning, he worked his hips, pumping himself into the clever hand of the man who loved him, the man who freed him from his own darkest fears and obsessions. Without warning, his back bowed with quick spasm, the release too soon, but blasting him into a thin channel of pleasure so intense light narrowed to nothing. 

Jack held him as he came, the arms gripping him like a leash to existence, a claim to any reason or caring. His eyes blurred and then refocused, his face wet from tears, his body sweaty and cooling. Words failed him completely as he dropped down against the sofa, his skin sticky and his body exhausted completely. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Daniel choked back the rising sob that threatened to undo him. Only the hush of Jack's voice stopped it. "Hear that?" 

"What?" 

"Just listen." 

"To what?" 

"My heart." Jack held his head between his hands and kissed him deeply. As he pulled back, he smiled. "I've wanted to taste you forever." 

"You're such a hedonist." 

"You complaining?" 

"Not hardly." 

Playfully, Jack teased Daniel's spent cock. "For now. Maybe later." 

Suddenly somber, Daniel sighed and shifted, forcing Jack to lift up and slide in behind him. Spooning closer, he wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "What is it?" 

"I never thought I could feel like that again. Thank you." 

"So, why the sad face?" 

"It's not over." 

"No, but we can take vacations." 

"Just pretend Hathor and Rayburn didn't happen?" 

"No, I'm not pretending anything, Daniel. This is real between us." He hugged harder for emphasis as he kissed the nape of his neck. 

"I know, but I'm still confused." 

"I understand that. I have to admit to being a little pissed about a lot of things myself. Maybe we should get bucket seats for the shrink's couch on Monday." Snuggling in closer, Jack kept his voice soft and gentle despite the slightest tremor in his arms. "You were a hell of a sight busting into the general's office." 

"Really?" 

"Really." He paused and nipped his ear. "Tell you a secret." 

"I'm listening." 

"I've always admired how you stand up for what you believe in." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah, you. It turns me on like crazy." 

Smiling to himself, Daniel shook his head. "You're a crazy son of bitch, Jack." 

"Am I? Then I've been nuts for awhile now, because every time I see you, I want you all that much more." 

"But why?" 

"Because you're everything I'm not." 

Daniel chilled at the meaning behind the hushed confession as he turned to face his lover. Caressing the side of Jack's face, the whiskers brushing heat into his palm, he sighed and surrendered. "I love you, but you're so wrong. What makes you think I'm different from you?" 

Dark eyes met his as Jack swallowed hard to steady his words, his body tense and shaking. "I want to kill the son of bitch who hurt you. I want to hack to death the thing called Hathor, to slice up and annihilate that snaky bastard inside her. I've got all this rage and then I see you and suddenly it settles. All I can think of is making sure you're safe again." 

"You don't think I'm angry?" 

"Not as angry as I am." 

Daniel pulled Jack's head down to his chest, holding him, letting him relax into his embrace as he stroked his hair slowly. "You're wrong. I hate what's happened, but the anger, well, it scares me. I just don't have the energy to deal with it right now." 

"Let's go to bed then." 

"I'm not sleepy." 

"Neither am I. Look, we'll worry about all the rest of this stuff later. Right now I just want to hold you." 

Meeting those hungry brown eyes, Daniel smiled. "I can do holding." 

As they headed toward the bedroom, Daniel leaned into Jack's body, the heat like a calming force greater than any haunting ghost whipping itself into a frenzy to be heard. He listened instead to the claiming hunger that drew his soul to the man who yearned to love him, a man who didn't believe in myths, but defined heaven. 

* * *

The end


End file.
